


What Does Father's Day Smell Like?

by Kumarie5



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anosmia, Fire, How Is There A Fire In The Mind Palace?, How does that even work?, Hurt/Comfort, Mind Palace, Mor Angst, MorAngst, No sense of smell, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, Why Doesn't The Mind Palace Have Fire Alarms?, aka the one father's day the other sides decided to make Patton breakfast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumarie5/pseuds/Kumarie5
Summary: Patton (Morality) has never had the ability to smell and has survived just fine without it. But what happens when one Father's Day, the other sides decided to surprise Patton with breakfast in bed, only to set the kitchen ablaze? Without fire alarms, the Mind Palace becomes full of the bitter and suffocating scent of the thick, dark smoke spewing out of the kitchen without the sleeping side's knowledge.





	What Does Father's Day Smell Like?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [periwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Words Escape Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805568) by [periwren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren). 



> This work was crafted from my mind after brainstorming with periwren in the comment section of her work "Words Escape Me". I also had /lots of/ help from a user on Tumblr when I got writer's block literally right after I typed the first word and I cannot thank them enough. Go check out @fenix-queen/@anx-to-the-max!

Patton has always been a deep sleeper, the other sides have always chalked it up to him being the regulator and embodiment of most of Thomas' emotions (as well as his sense of right and wrong and his unabashed love of dad jokes, but that aside-) and therefore needing an undisturbed goodnight's sleep to get him going everyday. So they all had a feeling he wouldn't wake up when they made him breakfast on Father's Day morning, and boy were they right.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Roman grinned victoriously as he made it past Patton's room without disturbing the bubbly man. Roman quickly and quietly shuffled his way over to Logan's room, quickly deciding he'd be the easiest to wake up. He didn't bother to knock and just entered the more organized trait's living space. He quickly located Logan, who was laying in his bed, fast asleep.  
"Wake up, Logic. The Dragonwitch has taken all of the Crofters hostage." He said, knowing how to effectively wake Logan up. He was quite right as Logan shot up in bed, eyes wide.  
Logan was halfway out of bed, glasses slapped haphazardly onto his face by his sleep-clumsy hands before he registered Roman’s presence in his room, the other side grinning at him in poorly disguised amusement. With a glare, he straightened up, calmly slipping the rest of the way out of his covers and adjusting his glasses. “Was there really a need for such a rude awakening, Roman?” He asked tersely, displeased at both having been woken at the early hour and the manner in which he’d been woken. He then turned and made his bed, quickly fashioning everything so that it looked as if he'd never been there in the first place.

Roman raised an eyebrow, before motioning at the calendar with that day circled. "Did you forget, specs? Today is father's day, and you, Virgil, and I all agreed to make Patton breakfast in bed." He answered, before sighing. "Emo nightmare will be the hardest to wake up, however. So I decided to pay you a visit first." He finished, walking back over to Logan's door and getting ready to (try) to wake up sleepy mcsleeperston. Roman then opened the door and held it open, beckoning Logan forth.  
Logan huffed and followed Roman, quietly closing the door behind them once they were in the hallway. “I had not forgotten, Roman, I was merely not made aware that we were required to wake so early. It’s barely 4 o’clock in the morning, and you know as well as I do that not even Patton wakes until around 9 at the earliest.” He whispered as they reached Virgil’s door, forgoing- as Roman did- knocking in case it woke Patton and quickly slipping inside. 

Roman felt a shiver roll down his spine, entering Virgil's room was not something you should do for long periods of time (in fact you really shouldn't stay in either of the four traits' rooms for very long, however, inside the other three traits' rooms you had a better chance at lasting longer in). Roman didn't want to make Virgil shit bricks, but he knew that Virgil had to wake up. He looked over at Logan, not sure how to approach 'quietly' waking Virgil up, since every time he was sent to accomplish that task he normally did it by serenading the darker side with his internal Disney soundtrack.  
Logan also felt the unsettling cold seep into his bones upon entering the room, but ignored it in favor of walking up to the bed where, for once, the youngest side was peacefully sleeping. He was reluctant to wake him, but he knew he had to. Gently he reached out and ran a hand through Virgil’s hair, and repeated the motion multiple times until soon enough the darker trait started to stir.  
Virgil slowly woke, vaguely registering that someone was touching his hair and that it was way too early for this crap. He blearily opened his eyes and squinted at the figures next to him and at the foot of the bed. “What are you guys doing in here?” He mumbled, rubbing at his eye shadow-free eyes, the lack of makeup revealing the freckles dusting his cheeks and making him appear much younger.

"It's around 5 AM on Father's Day, my chemically imbalanced romance." Roman answered, hoping for something to click and Virgil would then remember the plan.  
Virgil outwardly scowled at the nickname, before what Roman said had begun to register in his mind. Virgil’s eyes widened, and he sat up. “Already? Why didn’t you wake me sooner?!” He asked, quickly darting out of bed and making a beeline for the door, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He then took note of Roman laughing over by the door and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.  
“There is no rush, Virgil.” Logan said, removing his hand once the other had stopped. “Roman was exaggerating the time quite a bit. It is only 4:30, and Patton does not get up until 9- we have more than enough time to both cook and set-up for breakfast.” He finished, looking over at Roman with a scolding stare.

"5 AM, 4:30. Same difference." Roman shrugged, snickering at Virgil's reaction. Virgil shot a glare in Roman’s direction before snapping his fingers, causing one of his shadows to wrap around Roman’s ankle and yank him down, making him fall on his butt. He grinned as Roman yelped in surprise and snickered softly at the angry glare he got in return. "You can't man-handle a prince!" Roman cried out, unsheathing his sword and slicing off the shadow. Roman quickly stood back up, brushing off the invisible dirt on his pajamas and beginning to duel the shadow.

Logan snapped his own fingers, the shadow retreating as Logic asserted himself and the sword appearing in his hands. “Boys,” he scolded, giving them both a stern look. "Now is not the time for this. Virgil, I realize that Roman should not have worried you like he did, but you should not have used your own powers to retaliate. Both of you, apologize, /now./"  
Virgil huffed in defiance, then sighed, submitting under Logan’s glare and turning to Roman. “Sorry,” he muttered. Although, the both of them knew that they'd be at it again soon enough.  
"I am sorry." Roman huffed, before gently guiding the youngest side towards his own washroom. "Now, Virge, if we wish to begin cooking before the clock strikes midnight, well," he paused glancing at Logan and Virgil's 'I just rolled out of bed go away' look. "I don't think Patton would appreciate being served by three half-awake and not in a good mood men. Let us, all of us, take a moment just to rejuvenate ourselves to face a brand new day." Roman finished, pulling a hair brush out of his pocket and quickly walking out of the room, as he had begun to start to feel the effects of Virgil's room.

Virgil rolled his eyes, but let Roman nudge him towards his bathroom anyway, slipping in and quickly going about his business. He quickly showered and got dressed into his usual get up before applying his makeup. Satisfied with his reflection, Virgil slipped out of his room and trudged down the corridor to the commons where he sat waiting for the other two.  
Logan left the room soon after Roman, returning to his own room to shower and dress for the day, taking care to ensure that he wore the tie that Patton had gotten him for his birthday just 2 weeks prior as he knew it would make the emotional trait smile. Checking his appearance in the mirror once more, the more logical trait left his room and quietly moved down the hallway to the commons where he found Virgil waiting patiently on the couch, just scrolling through his phone.  
Roman took his time, taking a shower, fixing his hair, straightening his sash, etc. He also chose to wear a small bracelet that Patton had made him. It was a nice touch if he was being completely honest. He finished his business and made his way quietly downstairs. He found Logan and Virgil there quietly chattering about nothing and he grinned as he squatted down in front of them. "Are you both ready to make the greatest breakfast in all the land!" He whisper-shouted. It was really more of a statement than a question, as Logan and Virgil soon found out after not getting a chance to speak before Roman had begun to make his way into the kitchen.

Virgil rolled his eyes at Roman’s enthusiasm but couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as the royal turned on his heel and led the way into the kitchen. Sharing a fond exasperated look with Logan, he shrugged and trailed after the creative trait. Logan followed suit and soon the 3 were rummaging through the fridge and pantry to check that they had all they needed to make breakfast for Patton. “Alright,” he said, 10 minutes and a cluttered countertop later, “So we are all in agreement on making pancakes, bacon, muffins, sausages and eggs, correct? Also, who will be making what?” he asked, turning to the other two.

Roman thought for a moment as he grabbed three cooking aprons and tossed the black one to Virgil, the navy one to Logan, and kept the red one for himself. "I believe that both Virgil and I should work on the batter for the pancakes and the batter for the muffins. That leaves you with the bacon, sausage, and eggs, Logan." Roman said as he came to a conclusion and grabbed everything he'd need for the muffins and pancakes.  
Logan nodded in agreement and began to work, whisking the eggs and setting up the pans to preheat for the bacon and the sausages, as well as the one that Roman will use for the pancakes and the one he will use for the eggs. At the same time, he would glance over at the other two sides to make sure that everything was going smoothly on their end. Finishing with the eggs, he poured them into the pan he’d prepared and then placed a few pieces of bacon in one pan and a couple sausages in another. It was going quite well...up until Roman had to start cooking the pancakes while Virgil started making the mix for the blueberry muffins.

Roman was busily watching the pancakes to make sure they didn't burn, while simultaneously peeking out of the kitchen to listen for any sound of movement that could possibly have come from upstairs. While he was doing his back and forth thing, the smell of something burning made its way up into his nose. Checking on the pancakes, he saw nothing wrong. "Do either of you two smell something burning?" He questioned the other traits, flipping a pancake. He wasn't too worried at the moment, it may just be him.  
Logan had been so focused on checking on Virgil’s progress, as well as keeping an eye on his eggs and bacon, that he’d completely forgotten about the sausages. By the time Roman had noticed the smell, it was too late. The sausages quickly caught on fire.  
“Oh shit!” Virgil hissed, quickly putting out the fire. Logan, feeling the same urgency, turned off all of the kitchen appliances. The smoke, however, was too much for the 3 to handle and they quickly evacuated the kitchen, knocking over everything they had previously been cooking in their rush to leave.

\-----Meanwhile-----

Patton groggily opened his eyes and quickly rubbed them to get rid of the crust. He sat up and cracked his back, not smelling the smoke and still very much too asleep to see the black gas that had quickly filled the entire house. He got out of bed and shuffled into the bathroom, his eyes closed as he began to take his shower and get ready for the day ahead of him.

\-----Back with the bois-----

Roman let out a few curses, coughing a bit as he tried to catch his breath. Logan cleaned his glasses as he tried to catch his breath, squinting at the other two to assess whether either had sustained any damage. “Are the two of you alright?”  
Virgil nodded, his lungs having stopped feeling like they were weighted down with lead. He swiped as his eyes. “I’m good.”  
Roman stared up at the house, not really hearing Logan's question. "We forgot about Patton..." He muttered to himself, almost too calmly. His eyes widened as it sunk in. "Logan. Virgil. Patton is still inside!" He yelled, having a coughing fit in the middle of his panic.

\-----I think someone needs a Patton the back-----

Patton finished up in the bathroom and began to get ready to face the day. He suddenly realized that everything was slightly more foggy this morning. He reached for his glasses and slipped them on, confused. He finished getting dressed and began to make his way towards his bedroom door. His eyes widened, however, when he realized that his throat had begun to close up and his eyes were watering. His arms instinctively dropped to his sides and his eyes darted around the room, now fully recognizing that he was surrounded by smoke. He gasped as he tripped, fell backwards, and hit his head on something. Then, everything went black.

\-----Wow okay-----

Virgil’s and Logan’s eyes widened when they realized that Roman was right- Patton was still in there. Both ran back into the house in search of the fatherly trait and Virgil bit back a scream when they found him passed on the floor of his bedroom. “Patton!”

Logan quickly took charge of the situation, seeing that Virgil was starting to panic. “Virgil, grab his legs, I’ve got his arms.” He ordered, taking hold of the emotional side by the armpits and waiting for the other to grab their counterpart’s legs before directing him out of the room. Roman appeared moments after they reached the hallway and between the 3 of them, they managed to get Patton out of the house and out of harms way.  
Logan quickly checked over Patton as Virgil nervously hovered over them both, ready to run into the house to get anything that Logan needed.  
Logan breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that while Patton would have a rather sizeable bump on the back of his head and possibly a mild concussion, he was otherwise alright. In fact, he was showing signs of waking soon. “Virgil, can you grab a glass of water from the kitchen, please?”  
Virgil nodded, quickly returning with the water as requested and with Roman in tow since the other had finished airing out the house.

Roman dropped the rag from his face, placing it into the pocket of the apron he was wearing to be washed after this whole ordeal. As he stood beside Logan (who had just thanked Virgil for the water and turned to pour a bit on his apron and Patton), he was suddenly struck by a thought. "Due to his clothing and his placement in the room when you two found him, I think it's safe to say that he had awoken beforehand. The smoke had definitely spread all around the house by then, so he should have been able to smell it, even if he weren't wearing his glasses. Why do you think he didn't run outside as soon as he'd smelt it?" He asked both Logan and Virgil.  
“I don’t know, Roman,” Logan muttered, perplexed at the situation, “he should have run out when he smelt it.”  
“What if...what if he didn’t smell it?” Virgil suggested, eyes widening.  
“What do you mean, Virgil?” Logan asked, frowning in confusion.  
“Think about it. Roman’s right- he was dressed and his hair is still wet, so he was clearly up for a while. He should have ran out as soon as he smelt the smoke. It wouldn’t make any sense, /unless/ he didn’t smell it in the first place." Virgil answered, talking with his hands. Logan shared a look with Roman, eyes wide. Virgil was right. Patton chose that exact moment to stir.

Patton winced, opening his eyes. He heard birds chirping and soon realized he was outside. Eyes wide, he shot up, before grabbing at the back of his head. "Oww" He muttered, fixing his glasses and blinking a few times. He then saw three smudges in front of him, which slowly focused into three familiar faces. "Hey kiddos, what happened? Why are we outside?" He asked, tilting his head sideways in confusion.  
Roman forgot about their previous conversation for a moment, summoning an icepack for Patton's head and gently locating it to the slight bump on the said man's head.  
Logan helped Roman to adjust the ice pack to achieve maximum comfort and effectiveness before addressing Patton’s question. “There was an.../incident/ in the kitchen and we had to evacuate pretty quickly.” He explained, looking into Patton’s eyes with a penlight and checking for signs of a concussion and was relieved to find none. “We realized that you were still inside and went back in to get you.”  
Virgil flopped down next to Patton and wrapped him in a hug. “We found you on the floor, out cold,” he muttered, “then we carried you out here.” He pulled away for a moment to pin the other with a glare. “Don’t ever scare me like that again!”

Patton's face lit up at the rare hug he'd gotten from Virgil and immediately hugged him back. "I'll see to it that it never happens again, Virge." He answered.  
“Did you not smell the smoke, Patton?” Logan asked, observing Patton’s reaction to his question.  
After hearing Logan's question, Patton proceeded to stiffen up a bit and lick his lips. "Y-yes of course I did, Lo! Why did you think I wouldn't have!" He laughed, giving the other trait a lopsided grin.  
Roman ran a hand through his hair, quite uncertain about how to tell his fellow right-brainer that the smoke had been filling up the house for quite a while and it was impossible for him to have not smelt it because it was thirty minutes past the time that Patton's alarm goes off once they'd come to retrieve him.

Logan frowned at the blatant lie, seeing right through the fatherly trait’s smile for what it was- a mask to hide his nervousness. He saw Virgil also frown from the corner of his eye, confirming his suspicions. “Then why did you not run out to join us?” He gently interrogated. Virgil felt Patton stiffen even more at the question and hugged him tighter, hoping that the pressure would calm him.

Patton's mind ran at a hundred thoughts a second and his face lost all emotion as he quickly went into a kind of sleep mode. He gathered all his thoughts and feelings -every feeling besides the joyful ones- and shoved them in a huge bottle. He'd always been great at masking every other feeling he felt with a smile, and he refused to break down and cry in front of them now. He couldn't! He was the oldest and it was his job to protect and care for the others, not the other way around! His mind continued to sort his thoughts and feelings into little compartments, unaware of what was happening outside of his head.

...

Roman waited in anticipation with the others, growing concerned once Patton began to lack all emotion. After about ten minutes, he reached out to the normally-peppy side. Roman promptly took a step back when it seemed that someone had hit Patton's 'on' button and the said trait began to move quite quickly.

...

Virgil worriedly hovered over Patton as he seemed to shut down, then scrambled back at the sudden burst of energy from the older trait. Virgil scooted until he was next to Logan who had a calculating look in his eyes.

.  
.  
.

Having finished his mental pep-talk, Patton's face seemed to spring back to life and he let Virgil go. He swiftly stood up and brushed the dirt off, before looking at the other three and giving them another large grin. "I was in the restroom early this morning, and it was only once I'd gotten out of the shower did I smell the smoke. I quickly got dressed and ran towards the door, before blacking out." Patton said, the lie slipping easily off his tongue.

Logan did not believe him for a second, seeing the shutdown for what it was and growing ever more concerned. “Patton...you know that you may tell us anything, correct? There is no need for subterfuge.”  
Roman gazed over at Patton, knowing he'd decline any offer to help. "Padre. We'd love you no matter what, alright? Nothing would make us happier than to be given the chance to help you after all you've done for us." He said gently.

...

Patton looked over the two second and third eldest traits. He knew he'd break if he even glanced at them, however, once Virgil cleared his throat, causing Patton to glance at the three, he just let go. Grabbing his head, he tried to bottle up the dam behind his eyes, threating to break. He tried, but the bottle itself was cracking and shattering and all of a sudden he felt lost and his legs wobbled and he collapsed. Patton was steadily losing an internal battle and his mind screamed at him to stop, however, silent tears had already begun to fall from his eyes, his body visibly shaking from the mental effort he was using to try and hold back all the emotions that had began to fight their way to the surface.

Virgil cautiously approached the emotional trait knowing all to well the pain of having to hold in so much for so long. “Hey, Pat, it’s okay,” he murmured, gently pulling Patton into his arms, “whatever it is, we’re here for you. You don’t have to be strong all the time- let us help.” He continued softly, holding onto the other tightly as he sobbed. Roman nodded in agreement, kneeling down and joining the hug. He ran a comforting hand through Patton's hair, as he gave Logan a small signal with his eyes to 'get-his-emotionless-ass-over-here-and-join-the-hug'. Logan padded over to the other 3 and wrapped his arms around Patton as well, rubbing his back soothingly.  
“We’ve got you, Patton. You can let go now.”

Patton let the dam break, ignoring the small voice in the back of his brain that was cursing at him for acting so helpless. It was a much needed break down, not being able to smell things had always been the core of his worries and frets, especially when he'd been taking care of the other three while they were still young. He'd constantly hover over anything he was cooking, refusing to leave for fear of burning the mind palace down. He'd always make sure to taste-test anything and everything that could have possibly gone bad before giving it to the others. Which, of course, resulted in more than a few food-poisonings. All in all, he was just glad to finally let it all go.

\-----20 minutes later-----

After a while, Patton's breathing evened out and his muscles relaxed. He felt relieved, as if a weight had been lifted off his chest. He lifted his head onto Virgil's shoulder and sighed. "Thank you." he said softly, to the three warm bodies he was surrounded by.  
Roman smiled, gently unwinding himself from the group to let Patton breath. "You're welcome, padre."  
Virgil kept an arm around Patton and leaned his head against his, “Always, Pat,” He murmured, pulling away to give him a gentle smile.  
Logan nodded, having stopped rubbing Patton’s back in favor of laying a hand on his shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze. “As you’ve said multiple times in the past, we are a family. Families are there for each other, no matter what. And nothing can ever change that.”

Patton allowed a small, genuine smile to make its way up his cheeks at his family's words. He sniffled a bit and wiped away the tears cascading down his cheeks. He wiped the wetness off his puffy, red eyes. Then, straightening his glasses for better vision, he pulled all three of them into his arms, letting the smile on his face reach his eyes. "I love you all!" He laughed, his voice slightly scratchy, but overall sounding very joyful.  
Roman let out a yelp as he was suddenly pulled back in, however, he let a round of laughter exit his system. "I love you all as well! No royal in distress could possibly compare to you lot!"  
Since he was still pretty much still hugging Patton, Virgil just cuddled closer to the fatherly trait. He snorted, lightly swatting at Roman’s arm. “Feeling’s mutual, Prince Asshat.”  
Logan grinned and let himself be pulled along into the hug. “Indeed,” he agreed, snuggling up to them (not that he would admit that if asked later), “I could ask for no better companions than the three of you.”

.........................................

It was roughly an hour later when they untangled themselves from each other, though it was not by choice but rather their stomachs rumbling as they’d skipped breakfast. Virgil, Logan and Roman all winced as they remembered the mess they’d left the kitchen.  
“I suppose that’s our cue to head back inside,” Logan muttered, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “We still have to clean up from this morning’s disaster.” He quickly stood and brushed himself off, then offered a hand to first Patton and then Virgil to help them up while Roman waved him off and stood without assistance.  
Virgil sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck and nodded, “Yeah, we still have to do that,” he replied, peering in through the still open front door. “At least the smoke is gone.”

Patton stepped into the house, rolling up his sleeves. He paused halfway towards the kitchen and turned around. "What were you three doing up so early? I can rarely get Virgil out of bed at noon, much less whatever time you got him up. Also, why are the three of you wearing aprons? And why was there smoke in the first place?" Patton asked, slowly becoming more and more confused. Eventually he started making what one would call 'confused dad noises', looking at the three men for an explaination.  
Roman entered slowly after Patton, wincing and letting out a quiet cough during the concerned interrogation. "Well.... you see....it's actually a pretty funny story, padre." he began slowly.

"We uh, we wanted to-"  
"The thing is, we may have-"

Virgil and Logan spoke at the same time, trying and failing not to appear as guilty as Roman currently did.

Logan sighed, looking away from Patton and resolved to explain, feeling that the older trait deserved the truth from them at this point so he did, despite the protests from the other two. “We...wanted to surprise you with breakfast this morning. It’s the first Father’s day that we’re spending properly as a family and we wanted to cook for you for once. As you can see, we may have gotten a tad bit overambitious and...well,” he gestured to the kitchen, “you can see the results.” He finished sheepishly.  
“We’re sorry we wrecked the kitchen, Dad,” Virgil apologized, cringing and bowing his head in guilt. “Guess we’re not that good at this.”

Patton's eyes lit up and he let out a few giggles. "That's quite alright. My father's day was quite eventful nonetheless. I think you three did amazing for a first try! But why don't we clean up, and then I'll make us all lunch. Maybe tomorrow we can all bake together." He smiled, the gratitude shining in his eyes.  
A relieved smile spread across Roman's face. "That sounds like an absolutely splendid idea, padre. What do you two think?" he asked, turning to Logan and Virgil.  
Virgil nodded and grinned, “Sounds good,” he answered, slipping out of the apron he was still wearing and rolling up his hoodie sleeves.  
“Seconded,” Logan replied, removing his own apron and adjusting his glasses before frowning slightly as a thought occurred to him. “Patton, may I ask you a question?”

Patton nodded, looking over at Logan and away from his previous task of watching as Roman undid his own apron.  
Logan swallowed nervously, then steeled his resolve. He had to know. “Were...were we correct in our assumption earlier? Do you lack a sense of smell?”

Patton sighed. "Yes, you were right. I suffer from anosmia. I lack a sense of smell and due to that I cannot taste a few things." He then chuckled. "That's the main reason why I could never understand why all three of you hate carrots."  
Roman's nose visibly scrunched up at the mention of his least favorite vegetable.  
Virgil’s face mirrored Roman’s and Logan just barely refrained from making the same expression, leading to more laughter from Patton.

Virgil recovered first and frowned softly. “Why did you never tell us, Pat?”

Patton paused his laughter, noting the curious expressions from the other traits. "Well, it started when we were all very young and Virge, you'd only just appeared. It didn't occur to me that I could lean on the lot of you, as I had just gained the title of 'dad' from Ro, so I didn't want to burden you three with my troubles. That thought process just stayed with me forever, I guess. I thought I was only supposed to catch you when you fell, not the other way around." He finished, running the bump on the back of his head.

“You’re not burdening us in the least,” Logan affirmed, stepping next to Patton and gently nudging him with his shoulder and smiling softly. “We’re here, and always will be. We’ll catch you, just like you’ve always caught us- despite you being more of a thrower.” He smirked, causing the other 3 to laugh.  
“Yeah, Dad. We’ve got you,” Virgil repeated, grinning as he sidled up to the two and gave Patton a brief hug.  
Roman snorted at Logan's comment and basically slid over to the other three sides and leaped at them, wrapping them in another hug. "I may have bestowed the title of 'dad' upon you, my dear Patton. However, all of us can be the father of the group from time to time."

“Ugh, responsibility,” Virgil mock whined, his grin belying his words as he gave the others one last squeeze before reluctantly leaving the hug. “Okay, we actually do need to clean,” he said raising his eyebrows.  
Logan smirked and raised an eyebrow at him, choosing not to comment, only nodding in agreement. “The sooner we finish the sooner we can cook. Perhaps we can just summon some pizza and have a movie marathon afterwards,” he suggested, leaving the hug as well and making his way to the abandoned pans still on the stove from earlier.  
"That sounds quite good actually." Patton said, nodding in agreement and walking after Logan. Roman followed suite, giving another nose-scrunch at the lingering smell of burnt egg in the kitchen.

\----------

Working together, the 4 managed to get the entire kitchen cleaned in record time and spent the rest of the day watching movies, eating their favorite food and enjoying each other’s company. It was the best Father’s Day they’d ever had, and more would come.

Just hopefully without a wrecked kitchen next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on making another one of these dedicated to Anxiety's lack of one of his senses, although I have to check with periwren before I make it as I did with this one. Oh yeah, and go check out my Tumblr(s)!
> 
> My Personal Account: @anxious-angsty-snowdrop
> 
> My Most Used (and overall more popular) Account: @anxious-fander-talian-bean


End file.
